un anniversaire miraculeux
by Lili76
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire d'Adrien et Marinette essaie de le lui souhaiter...


**Un petit Os rapide, qui aurait peut être une suite un jour. Ou pas ;)** **Tout dépendra de mon inspiration...** **J'espère que vous aimerez autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire...**

 **Xxxxxxx**

Marinette était à bout de patience.

D'ordinaire, elle était optimiste.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle était sur le point de hurler de rage.

Tout avait commencé avec l'approche de l'anniversaire du merveilleux Adrien Agreste.

Bien entendu, elle avait confectionné un cadeau. Elle avait même cuisiné pour lui. Quiche et cookies.

Bien décidée à ne pas se dégonfler cette fois -ci, elle avait mis son réveil en avance, s'était levée de bonne heure et était arrivée au collège parfaitement à l'heure. Mieux encore. Avant l'arrivée d'Adrien.

Elle attendait devant le collège, stressée et impatiente. Le jeune homme ne devrait plus tarder.

La voiture d'Adrien tourna au coin de la rue. Marinette inspira à fond, décidée.

Elle fit un pas en avant alors que la voiture se gardait et qu'Adrien ouvrait la portière.

Souriant largement, la jeune fille fit un autre pas prête à héler son ami.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste, elle fut bousculée par une tornade blonde qui criait d'une voix stridente :

\- Adrichou!

Chloé Bourgeois.

Perdant l'équilibre, elle tomba. Adrien se tourna vers elle, prêt à l'aider mais Chloe l'entraina avec elle a toute vitesse.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle pu voir le regard désolé et inquiet d'Adrien.

A la pause, elle ne put rien tenter non plus. Adrien discutait avec Nino mais plusieurs de leurs camarades eurent besoin des services de leur déléguée.

Bien entendu, elle fit de son mieux pour remplir son rôle, essayant d'oublier son impatience...

Juste avant midi, elle se concentrait. Mais pas sur le cours. A vrai dire elle n'avait rien écouté de la dernière heure...

Elle se concentrait pour appeler Adrien et l'inviter à manger avec elle.

Mais elle ne saurait jamais si elle aurait pu inviter le blondinet de ses rêves.

Des hurlements se firent entendre à l'extérieur, signant la présence d'un Akumatise de plus.

Passablement énervée, elle sortit de la classe en courant, marmonnant une excuse devant le professeur.

Elle se transforma en Ladybug, et s'elanca.

Ses mouvements étaient bien moins gracieux qu'à l'habitude et plus brutaux.

Chat Noir en la rejoignant nota l'air excédé de sa partenaire adorée.

\- Mauvaise journée ma lady ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée Chaton ! Allons nous débarrasser de cet akumatisé...

Chat Noir sourit. Sa Lady avait tout d'une vengeresse et elle était magnifique. Il n'aimerait pas être la cible de sa fureur !

Compte tenu de l'agacement de Ladybug, le combat fut une formalité. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "Lucky Charm", l'Akuma avait été purifié.

Avec leur traditionnel "bien joué", Chat Noir lui sourit. Ladybug lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'élancer sous le regard énamouré de son coéquipier.

En rejoignant Alya pour récupérer ses affaires, Marinette se rendit compte qu'Adrien était déjà parti manger.

Alya, dans la confidence, se mit à rire en voyant la tête de Marinette.

\- Hey ! Relaxe ma belle ! La journée n'est pas finie...

Marinette se contenta de grogner.

L'après midi fut éprouvant pour les nerfs de Marinette : d'occasion manquée en occasion manquée elle ne put inviter Adrien.

A la fin de la journée, Marinette réussit à s'approcher d'Adrien. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, prête à lui remettre son cadeau, Chloé la bouscula- à nouveau- et entraîna Adrien à sa suite tandis que le jeune homme cherchait à lui échapper sans succès.

Voilà où en était la jeune fille. La journée avait été un fiasco.

Malgré tout ses efforts et toutes ses bonnes résolutions, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à parler à l'élu de son cœur.

Et à ce moment, elle n'aurait pas été surprise d'être akumatisée à son tour.

Elle rejoignit les toilettes, furieuse. Une fois sûre qu'elle était seule, Tikki se frotta contre sa joue avant de lui demander de se calmer.

\- c'est ça que tu appelles la chance de la coccinelle, Tikki?

\- Marinette... Tu vas trouver une solution. Aies confiance en ta chance.

\- ma chance ? Je suis folle de rage, Tikki !

\- Oh Marinette... Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va s'arranger.

Marinette soupira soudain lasse.

\- comme toujours, hein ?

Le kwami sourit en acquiesçant.

\- allez. Allons-y Tikki.

En sortant du collège, Marinette arriva juste à temps pour voir la voiture du chauffeur d'Adrien disparaître au coin de la rue.

La colère retomba et c'est découragée que la jeune fille rentra chez elle, tête basse.

Quelques instants plus tard, seule dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Tikki s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Marinette, pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui porter ton cadeau chez lui ?

\- je... Je n'oserai jamais.

\- Tu étais décidée à lui parler. Ce n'est pas très différent.

Marinette soupira, maussade.

Parfois, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être Ladybug.

Lorsqu'elle devenait la coccinelle, elle avait l'impression qu'aucun obstacle n'était insurmontable.

Parfois elle aimerait tant puiser dans le courage qu'elle avait alors...

Une minute...

Et si...

Marinette se redressa, souriant largement.

\- Mais oui! Tu as raison Tikki. Je vais lui apporter !

\- c'est une excellente idée !

\- enfin. Ladybug va lui apporter !

\- Marinette ! Mais il ne saura pas que c'est toi.

\- tu dis toujours que je suis Ladybug...

La créature secoua la tête.

\- Marinette c'est une très mauvaise idée...

Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer sa phrase.

\- Tikki ! Transforme moi !

C'est une Ladybug bien plus joyeuse que le matin qui s'elanca, chargée d'un sac mystérieux.

Plus tard, Alya recevrait plusieurs photos de fan et se poserait des questions sur le colis mystérieux transporté par son héroïne favorite.

Arrivée sur la demeure en face celle d'Adrien, elle fit une pause pour se donner le courage d' aller jusqu'au bout de la mission qu'elle s'était donnée.

Elle vit le jeune homme faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Peut être aurait elle renoncé à son montrer sous sa forme héroïque. Elle regrettait qu'Adrien ne sache pas qu'il s'agissait de Marinette qui avait préparé tout ça pour lui.

Mais l'air triste du mannequin eut raison de ses dernières hésitations.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire et Adrien était seul dans sa chambre, semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

La coccinelle s'élanca jusqu'à la fenêtre de son ami.

En équilibre précaire, elle frappa doucement à la fenêtre.

Adrien tourna la tête, l'air surpris.

Il resta figé en voyant sa partenaire à sa fenêtre, souriante.

Elle lui montra le colis qu'elle transportait pour qu'il lui ouvre la fenêtre. La position était plutôt inconfortable pour elle...

Adrien se précipita et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Tandis que la coccinelle entrait dans sa chambre, chez lui, il la dévora du regard.

\- Ma ... Ladybug? Il y a un Akuma?

La jeune fille sourit, amusée.

\- Absolument pas. Je venais te voir.

Adrien écarquilla les yeux surpris.

\- moi ? Me voir ?

La coccinelle eut un petit rire qu'il trouva adorable. Tout en elle était adorable...

\- oui. Vois tu... J'ai eu des informations à ton sujet...

Adrien s'arrêta de respirer, abasourdi. Il rougit gêné.

\- comment...

Ladybug, inconsciente de l'emoi qu'elle avait provoqué chez son ami, rit à nouveau.

\- une de tes amies m'a révélé ton secret.

\- qui...?

Adrien ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Et Ladybug lui semblait bien joyeuse alors qu'elle avait toujours fait de la protection de leurs identités une nécessité.

La coccinelle haussa les épaules, taquine.

\- peu importe qui...

Le pauvre Adrien n'en menait pas large.

\- c'est... C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air en colère ce matin ?

\- oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout est arrangé...

\- mais... Ma Lady...

Au même instant, Ladybug lui tendit son colis en souriant :

\- Joyeux anniversaire Adrien.

Adrien rougit en souriant largement.

Puis en voyant les yeux de Ladybug s'ecarquiller, il blemit se rendant compte de l'énorme malentendu.

Ladybug s'amusait énormément. Adrien semblait ne pas comprendre qu'elle était la pour lui, et elle avait hâte de voir son expression quand il comprendrait.

En lui donnant son cadeau, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

Ce matin ? Ma lady?

Elle refusait de se rendre à l'évidence. Alors d'une voix bien moins assurée elle chuchota :

\- chaton ?

La réaction d'Adrien dissipa tous ses doutes. Elle venait de trouver Chat Noir.


End file.
